Barney's Super Collection Volume 1
The Released of February 3, 1998 in 4 Episodes on Season 1 Episodes * Playing it Safe (1992) * The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (1992) * Our Earth Our Home (1992) * I Just Love Bugs (1992) (1998 Version) Part 1 to 88 * Part 1: FBI & Interpol Warning, Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998), Barney's Great Adventure Trailer (1998), Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) and Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Part 2: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) * Part 3: Three Little Monkeys (1992 Version) * Part 4: PIS - Chapter 1 & 2 * Part 5: The Traffic Light Song (1992 Version) * Part 6: PIS - Chapter 3 * Part 7: The Barney Bag (1992 Version) * Part 8: PIS - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Buckle Up Your Seatbelt (1992 Version) * Part 10: PIS - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Walk Across the Street (1992 Version) * Part 12: PIS - Chapter 6 * Part 13: The Stanger Song (1992 Version) * Part 14: PIS - Chapter 7 * Part 15: Clean Up (1992 Version) * Part 16: PIS - Chapter 8 * Part 17: I Love You (1992 Version) * Part 18: PIS - Chapter 9 * Part 19: Season 1 - Episode 3 - Barney Says for Long and Credits, Stay Tuned the Next Episode on (CPB Background) * Part 20: Mr Sun Music Video from Good Day, Good Night, 2 Opening Logos and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) * Part 21: TTORB - Chapter 1 * Part 22: A Hunting We Will Go (1992 Version) * Part 23: TTORB - Chapter 2 * Part 24: And the Green Grass Grows All Around (1992 Version) * Part 25: TTORB - Chapter 3 * Part 26: Frere Jacques (1992 Version) * Part 27: TTORB - Chapter 4 * Part 28: Painting with Shapes (1992 Version) * Part 29: TTORB - Chapter 5 * Part 30: The Old Brass Wagon (1992 Version) * Part 31: TTORB - Chapter 6 * Part 32: The Barney Bag (1992 Version) * Part 33: TTORB - Chapter 7 * Part 34: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (1992 Version) * Part 35: TTORB - Chapter 8 * Part 36: The Rainbow Song (1992 Version) * Part 37: TTORB - Chapter 9 * Part 38: I Love You (1992 Version) * Part 39: TTORB - Chapter 10 * Part 40: Season 1 - Episode 7 - Barney Says and Credits, Stay Tuned the Next Episode on (CPB Background) * Part 41: And the Green Grass Grows All Around Music Video from Shawn and the Beanstalk, Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) and Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) * Part 42: Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) * Part 43: Clean Up (1992 Version) * Part 44: OEOH - Chapter 1 & 2 * Part 45: Protect Our Earth (1992 Version) * Part 46: OEOH - Chapter 3 * Part 47: The Silly Symphony (1992 Version) * Part 48: OEOH - Chapter 4 * Part 49: My Aunt Came Back (1992 Version) * Part 50: OEOH - Chapter 5 * Part 51: My Hat it Has Three Corners (1992 Version) * Part 52: OEOH - Chapter 6 * Part 53: Brushing My Teeth (1992 Version) * Part 54: OEOH - Chapter 7 * Part 55: Simple and Beautiful of Rainbow (1992 Version) * Part 56: OEOH - Chapter 8 * Part 57: Over in the Meadow (1992 Version) * Part 58: OEOH - Chapter 9 * Part 59: And the Green Grass Grows All Around (1992 Version) * Part 60: OEOH - Chapter 10 * Part 61: I Love You (1992 Version) * Part 62: OEOH - Chapter 11 * Part 63: Season 1 - Episode 14 - Barney Says and Credits, Stay Tuned the Next Episode on (CPB Background) * Part 64: Listen to the Mocking Bird Music Video from Barney's Sense Sational Day, 2 Opening Logos and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 1 Version) * Part 65: IJLB - Chapter 1 * Part 66: The Baby Bumblebee (1992 Version) * Part 67: IJLB - Chapter 2 * Part 68: The Ants Go Marching (1992 Version) * Part 69: IJLB - Chapter 3 * Part 70: Five Little Butterflies (1992 Version) * Part 71: IJLB - Chapter 4 * Part 72: Dance of the Reed Flutes (Instrumental, 1992 Version) * Part 73: The Itsy Bitsy Spider (1992 Version) * Part 74: IJLB - Chapter 5 * Part 75: Little Miss Muffet (1992 Version) * Part 76: IJLB - Chapter 6 * Part 77: Shoo Fly (1992 Version) * Part 78: IJLB - Chapter 7 for Fly Leaves and The Talking the Spiders * Part 79: IJLB - Chapter 8 for Spiders in 8 Legs and 2 Eyes * Part 80: The Barney Bag (1992 Version) * Part 81: IJLB - Chapter 9 * Part 82: Three Little Speckled Frogs (1992 Version) * Part 83: IJLB - Chapter 10 * Part 84: Twinkle Little Lighting Bug (1992 Version) * Part 85: IJLB - Chapter 11 * Part 86: I Love You (1992 Version) * Part 87: IJLB - Chapter 12 * Part 88 and Final Part: Season 1 - Episode 17 - Barney Says and Credits, Barney's Super Collection Vol. 1 Closing Previews (1998) Coming Soon on April 2020 on YouTube Clip from Playing it Safe ... Audio from Playing it Safe ... Clip from The Treasure of Rainbow Beard ....... Audio from The Treasure of Rainbow Beard ....... Clip from Our Earth Our Home ...... Audio from Our Earth Our Home ...... Clip from I Just Love Bugs . Audio from I Just Love Bugs . Notes These are Barney's Super Collection on Volumes 1 to 4 on February and Barney's Super Collection on Volumes 5 to 7 on July